dracos a girl
by good2B4go10
Summary: i think the title pretty much says it all. draco turns into a girl


Okay first of all I sorta just got this idea to write this randomly so if the story isn't so fantabulous don't sue me or anything and if you have any suggestions then say then through your reviews.  
  
Ch.1 realization  
  
"Just go ahead, ill catch up" the blond yelled across the hall to his retreating friend as he headed towards the men's lavatory.  
  
As he exits the cubicle he sees a raven haired boy enter the room. He catches a glimpse of the young man eyeing him weirdly. 'isnt he that ravenclaw .' he muses thinking of how he never really paid any attention to him whatsoever.  
  
"Hey babe, you lost? I can help you find your way." The ravenclaw questioned, smirking broadly.  
  
"What the fu." Draco stopped as soon as he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror.  
  
He snaps back to reality to find that his body is now pushed up against the wall w/ that ravenclaw on top of him undressing him with his eyes. Not that there was much to undress seeing as how his breasts were practically bulging out of his robes which were now slightly too big for him.  
  
"uhh. I havta go." he says trying to be free of his harsh grip. But sadly his strength left with his 'manhood'. 'I swear, when I turn back to normal, ill kill you, you fucking asshole'.  
  
"I don't think your going anywhere for awhile" he says as he starts to unzip his pants. "Get the fuck off me!"  
  
"Feisty aren't we?"  
  
"Uh. please don't hurt me" "Uh. I'm a virgin" Draco pleaded. 'well technically that is sort of true since im now a girl and....uh! Why am I still thinking of this when right now I'm about to be raped? Wow, I never thought I'd actually be saying that. Then again I never thought I'd ever turn into a girl. Oh god the fuckface is taking his pants of. That's so nasty. I haaaavvve to get out of here. I'm so unlucky. I mean really, the second I turn into a girl some asshole decides to rape me. When does that ever happen to people? Oh God, I'm starting to sound like a girl. I have to get out of here. I'll never be able to live through life thinking that I go raped. And by a guy too! Now that I think about it I've never heard of a girl raping a guy before. Is that even possible? Ah! I really have to get out of here! Think Draco, think!  
  
"Yeah right, you sure look the part." He chuckles softly.  
  
"Just do as I say and you won't get hurt. much" he smiles then kisses him forcefully.  
  
Draco kisses back, and then kicks him as hard as possible.  
  
He runs as fast as he can out of the men's lavatory and headed straight towards the slytherin dorms.  
  
When suddenly. He smashes right into Potter and his very unwelcomed friends.  
  
'Potter really does have wonderful timing' he thinks sarcastically. "Uh... Sorry I havta go now bye." He manages to mumble and heads towards the direction he was formally headed to.  
  
"Wait!" Hermoine yelled.  
  
"Uh. yeah?" he stops to turn around.  
  
"So what's your name? Are you new? Don't think I've ever seen you here before? It's a little late in the year to be new isn't it?"  
  
'Damn Hermoine so many freaking questions, just leave me the hell alone' "Um. I'm an exchange student from Durmstrang. I switched with Draco Malfoy. My name is. Autumn, thinking of the first name that came to mind, uh. Autumn. Smith." He replied.  
  
"Well, then, my name is Hermoine. These are my best friends". She says elbowing harry. Draco, seeing as what they were staring at, quickly shut his robes together, gathering the attention of Harry and Ron.  
  
"Ouch. Oh, uh my name is Harry." "I'm Ron" they said blushing scarlet.  
  
"So then shall you be in slytherin since you are already wearing slyth robes" asked herm.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I'm off to see the headmaster right now. Which way is it again?" He's never really been there much seeing as he never had reason to. Until now that is.  
  
"I can take you." Volunteered harry.  
  
"No, its fine I wouldn't want to be a burden."  
  
"Its okay, ill be fine you guys can go ahead. Herm, Ron, I'll meet you in the common room."  
  
"Sure, Ron and I have to do some more studying anyway. Right, Ron?" Herm said, elbowing him.  
  
"Yeah, lots of work" all Ron could do was glare at Hermoine.  
  
A WHILE LATER-----------  
  
"So how long will you be staying here then?" Harry asked his hair bunched up in a big mess.  
  
"Not quite sure." "Uh. I know it's a little . rude of me to ask. But, I can't help wondering why we found you. uh. dressed. the way you were." Harry asked blushing as red as ever. Thinking as to how he's never stuttered so much before.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I didn't fuck a slytherin then decide to steal his clothes right before I met you." He said as the painting closed behind him with a loud slam.  
  
"God, what a pussy. And what the hell is up with Smith? I need to get a new creative side.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well that's the first chap. Pls. review; I really wanna know what you think. Oh and I sincerely apologize to those whose last name is Smith I really didn't mean to offend you whatsoever. Bye for now. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
